Snapius A Christmas Story
by SAndMtheCondom
Summary: Snape sets of on a new adventure... an S&M christmas party held by the Dark Lord himself. With his new lover Lucius on the prowl, how will he fare against this savage sexual beast?


_Our Fanfiction Experience written by SAndMtheCondom_

_Snapius_

Snape had always admired Lucius long, tinsel hair that flowed from his beautiful scalp. Or other places. But he preferred the scraggly bunch above his genital region. More than ever, he wanted to run his hands through his lustrous locks of blonde hair. And soon, he would finally get that opportunity. It happened on a fateful Christmas day, Snape had received an invitation from the Dark Lord himself for an S&M party. All the males would be attending with Bellatrix watching up close and personal getting the whole thing on tape. He knew this would be a night to rember as Bellatrix promised to post the videos on The Quibbler. Rita Skeeter would discuss about the various positions later. Narcissi would not know of Lucius's sexual conquests until later when the Quibbler came out with the story.

The potions master entered the large Malfoy estate. He was astounded as to how dedicated Lucius was to make the party as S&M themed as possible. He slowly headed down to the dungeons and saw candles. He saw men against the walls being taken, shackled into the most obscene positions. He saw Rudolphous Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. being penetrated by the Dark Lord (who happened to have two penises).

"Ahhh, Snape we have been waiting for you. Lucius has been waiting patiently for your arrival. He seems so sad, and very aroused. See there, he is stroking balls in the corner of the room all by his lonesome self. I tried to penetrate with both my penises but, he refused, saying that he preffered to top you instead. Make it dirty Snape, I want to hear your moans and see your face while you cum all over the dungeon floor. Say hello to Bella for me. Remember she's videotaping EVERYTHING. So make it hot and spicy for the mudbloods and Potter," said the Dark Lord lustfully, as he continued to pound into Barty Crouch Jr. and Rudolphous.

Snape was wearing leather thong and hooker boots. He was wearing fishnet stockings and had all 50 of his piercings. Most of his piercings were concentrated on the nipples and on the tip of his mushroom. He had also worn his leather santa hat. Which was red. He had also made sure to bring a mistle toe so he would get to kiss Lucius on his plump red lips.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Snapeee," drawled Lucius. He looked up at Snape seductively up and down, and made sure to stop right at his genital region. Snape could already feel his arousal growing tenfold.

"So glaaaad that you could maaaake it. I was beginning to wonder if you would cum. You have no idea how glad I am to see you. I have been waiting for this moment since I picked up Draco for Christmas break. I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me. You make me so sad and horny. But mainly horny," said Lucius sexily, as he bit his lower lips and gazed lustfully into Snapes mud brown eyes. He slowly began to take the riding crop away from the potion masters hands and began to slowly caress his back.

Snape did not know what he should say, but he would not be able to say anything anyway because he was gagged. He simply looked into Lucius eyes, with tears trickling down his flabby cheeks. He moaned softly, "mmmmmmmm Luchhhoihosihtoih, takhuighuiguiee meeeee (mmm Lucius, take me)," Snape moaned softly. Lucius genty cupped his testicles, and Snape began to thrust into his hands.

"Cum with me, let us get an audience from the Dark Lord and Bellatrix. But then again Bella is always watching," said Lucius.

Lucius took Snape by the hands and pushed roughly onto the stone ground at the Dark Lords feet. The dark lord was now sitting with his hand on his chin, with his two bitches beside him. "MMMMMMmmm yesss, Lucius, how beautiful. How nice of you to come and perform in front of me. Make me happy in all the right places. See nagini here will choke you if you want," said the Dark Lord.

Lucius ripped of Snapes clothing, and took the large candle on the ground. He lit it and then let the wax drip slowly onto Snapes skin.

"ahhhh," said Snape, "it burnsss," he hissed. "It burns so good."

"Yes take it like a good boy," said Lucius slowly. He then took the wooden rod and then put it near Snapes ass, he rubbed slow circles around….

TBC


End file.
